Yu-Gi-Oh! Bloopers!
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: Every show has its bloopers. Even Yu-Gi-Oh! Let's have a look into some outtakes and some deleted scenes from the show!
1. Joey's Bloopers!

**Joey's Bloopers!**

_**Hey there everyone! Every show has its bloopers. Even Yu-Gi-Oh! So let's look into some crazy moments behind the show! I don't own anything!**_

_**Note: I'm only doing Seasons 1 and 2 for now.**_

Yami sat at his table, scrolling down through the files. Joey came into the room. 'Joey, you're here at last. We need to talk.' he said. Joey sat down at his desk. 'You've been messing up a lot on the show Joey.' he said. 'What? I have not!' answered Joey. Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Really? Let's have a look at some of your outtakes.' He clicked the mouse.

**Joey Bloopers**

**Season 1 Episode 2**

'Industrial Illusions? That's the company that makes the Drool Monsters- _Duel _Monsters sorry!' he says. Yugi spluttered with laughter.

**Season 1 Episode 3**

'One way or another Yugi, I'm gonna help you beat Kaiba-oh!-_Pegasus_!' 'Not me, you fool!' called Kaiba from behind then camera. 'Sorry! Let me do that again!' laughed Joey.

**BEEP!**

'I'm glad you were allowed on board, Joey.' said Yugi. 'It's only because you-er-gave-no-sacri-_what is it?_' stuttered Joey. 'The script! Where's the script?!'

**Season 1 Episode 6**

'Alright! I'm ready to duel and I'm- what is it? Sorry!' he whispered.

**Season 1 Episode 16**

'Yugi wiped the floor with you Kaiba! I bet you can't even lay a trap card without pinching! _Flinching! _Get it right!' he yelled. Kaiba laughed and said 'Let's do that again.'

**Season 1 Episode 41**

'Bakura! Hey Bakura you still up there?' 'Yes, I'm with Mokuba. He's coming around.' said Bakura. Joey, Tristan and Tea came running when-

'Yaaaaa!-OOF!' Joey tripped and fell flat on his face. Bakura, Tristan and Tea screamed with laughter. Mokuba laughed so much, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Yugi appeared and looked down at Joey. 'Seriously Joey-why?' said Yugi.

**Season 1 Episode 44**

Joey comes out, wearing his animal-skin costume. 'Very sexy, don't you think Mai?' he smiled, striking a pose. Yugi and Mai laughed. 'Very sexy-for a caveman.' said Mai, giving Joey a kiss on the cheek. 'Okay let's do that again!'

**Season 1 Episode 45**

'Joey, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit.' smirked Kaiba. 'Thank you! I look great, don't I? I am a sexy beast!' grinned Joey, striking a stupid pose. Kaiba and Mokuba burst out laughing. 'That wasn't what you were supposed to say!' giggled Mai. 'I know; can't help havin' a bit of fun!' laughed Joey. 'Ok, let's take it from the top!'

**Season 1 Episode 46**

'I am a weredog! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Joey, in his dog costume. 'Cute little puppy-dog!' laughed Tea.

**Season 2 Episode 55**

'Isn't that right my little Blue Eyes?' cooed Joey. 'Blue Eyes?' asked Tristan. 'Oh!' cried Joey, realising his mistake. 'You have one of my Blue Eyes?! Why you little-!' yelled Kaiba chasing Joey off the set. 'I said it by mistake! I'm sorry!' yelled Joey.

**Season 2 Episode 58**

'Now I summon...what's the name of this card again?' asked Joey, showing Giltia the Dark Knight. 'Cut!' yelled the director.

**Season 2 Episode 66**

'What's an amateur like you doing, wearing one of my Duel Disks?' asked Kaiba to Joey. Joey growled. 'Kaiba! The only person I know with a giant ego...and I don't know what to say after that.' Both Joey and Kaiba spluttered with laughter. 'I'm sorry, let me do that again.' said Joey.

**BEEP!  
**Yami stopped the videos. Joey looked very ashamed. 'I know I've messed up a lot on the show-' he started. 'Yes you have.' agreed Yami. 'But I'm not the only one who makes mistakes!' argued Joey. Yami nodded. 'That's true. Let's have a look at some other outtakes.'

**To Be Continued. Next chapter is... Kaiba's bloopers! Until then R&R!**


	2. Kaiba's Bloopers!

**Kaiba's Bloopers!**

_**Hey there everyone! As promised, here is the next installment of Yu-Gi-Oh Bloopers. And can I say a massive thank you to everybody who reviewed Joey's Bloopers (twelve reviews-never got that many on a single chapter before!) Hope you all enjoy Kaiba's Bloopers! I own nothing!**_

'Yami, I am not the only person who makes mistakes on the show! Even Rich Boy makes mistakes sometimes!' said Joey pouting. Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Well now that you mention it Joey, I do also have videos of Kaiba's outtakes. Should we watch them?' he asked. 'Yes!' grinned Joey eagerly. Yami grinned and pressed the button.

**Kaiba Bloopers**

**Season 1 Episode 1**

'Maybe we can duel sometime Kaiba!' suggested Joey in the Game Shop. 'Huh. I'd have more-ll blah-blah-blah-blah! Sorry! Let me do that again.' said Kaiba turning back to the door laughing. Joey and Tristan spluttered with giggles. 'Okay from the top!' called the director.

**BEEP!**

'Now brace yourself Yugi! I summon...ah-ah-ah-ATCHOO!' Kaiba sneezed, dropping his cards in the process. 'Gesundhiet!' called Yami laughing. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' laughed Kaiba, rubbing his nose. 'Hankie.' said Mokuba climbing up to the podium and giving his brother a tissue. 'Thank you Mokuba.' said Kaiba, blowing his nose.

**Season 1 Episode 8**

Kaiba was holding one of his Duel Disks. 'How am I supposed to work this thing?!' he hissed to the director. 'The Great Seto Kaiba doesn't know how to work his own devices?! Shocking!' called Joey behind the camera. 'Definitely.' agreed Kaiba.

**Season 1 Episode 9**

Kaiba was sitting in his secret underground office, headphones on. But he wasn't helping Yugi with his duel against Ghost Kaiba. He was dancing in the seat and singing loudly. _'The last time, you fall on me for anything you like. Your one last line, you fall on me for anything you like...'_ he sang loudly. 'Ya know, for a rich boy, he _is _a great singer.' said Tristan. 'Kaiba! It's time to shoot!' called the director. But Kaiba was singing too loudly to hear. 'Yoo hoo...Kaiba...' called Joey.

**Season 1 Episode 14**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mai were sitting around the fire. 'Let's eat!' said Joey. But when they turned to the bags...the food was gone! 'Huh...where's the food?! Where's the food?!' gasped Tristan. 'Right over here.' called Kaiba off the set. 'Where?' called Joey. 'In my tummy.' grinned Kaiba. Joey and Tristan gaped. 'You ate the food?! We're gonna kill ya!' yelled Joey. 'You'll have to catch me first!' laughed Kaiba. 'Get back here ya rich bastard!' roared Joey as he and Tristan ran after Kaiba off the set. 'Run Seto!' yelled Mokuba.

**Season 1 Episode 41**

Mokuba ran into Kaiba's arms crying. Kaiba gripped him by the shoulders tightly. 'It's alright.' he said softly. 'C'mon, let's not get all mushy and gooey here. I can't take it.' said Joey, wiping his nose.

Now Kaiba was supposed to let go of Mokuba and kneel down to talk to him. But for some reason, Kaiba didn't let go. 'Uh, Kaiba, you're supposed to let go now.' called Tea. 'Not finished hugging.' said Kaiba. 'But Kaiba-' started Yugi. 'Not. Finished. Hugging.' growled Kaiba then went back to nuzzling Mokuba's hair. 'Cut!' yelled the director.

**Season 1 Episode 44**

Kaiba was chained to a stone slab. 'Can somebody please scratch my nose?' he asked. 'Scratch it yourself Rich Boy!' called Joey. 'Boy Wheeler, I wish I could- _but I'm a little tied up at the moment_!' Kaiba growled. Mokuba dragged over a stool from the set and stood up to scratch his brother's nose. 'Thank you little brother.' said Kaiba. Mokuba held out a tissue. 'Blow.' he commanded. Kaiba obeyed and satisfied, Mokuba gave the tissue to Tea. 'Thanks Tea.' he said. Pulling a sick face, Tea dropped the tissue in the bin. 'You're welcome.' she moaned.

**Season 1 Episode 45**

'Wake up Kaiba. You programmed me to torment my captives, not let them sleep.' sneered Witty Phantom. 'Guess you weren't my...my...AAAARGH!' yelled Kaiba suddenly. 'What is the matter with you?' asked Witty Phantom. 'These fucking cuffs are biting my wrists! Get them off! Please get them off!' cried Kaiba. Once he was freed, Kaiba ran off the set, his wrists raw red and sore. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!' cried Kaiba as he ran.

'Oh dear...' said Yugi quietly.

**BEEP!**

Kaiba and Mokuba jumped down from the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba smirked at the others. 'Joey, you look like a...a...' His mind went blank. 'An overgrown monkey?' suggested Joey. 'Thank you! Let me do that again! Sorry!' said Kaiba.

**Season 2 Episode 52**

'I don't like what I'm wearing one bit.' sighed Kaiba. He was wearing the Egyptian Sorcerer outfit. 'Relax bro, you look great!' smiled Mokuba. 'Who is this sexy monster I see standing before me?' asked Mai, putting her arm around Kaiba. Kaiba blushed heavily. 'Hey! Keep your hands off my girl Rich Boy!' yelled Joey. 'I'm sorry Wheeler. I can't help it if I look sexy to girls.' answered Kaiba.

**Season 2 Episode 60**

Mokuba and Kaiba walked down the pathway. Mokuba was carrying his brother's briefcase. Suddenly there was a low growl. Then another. 'Seto what's that sound?' asked Mokuba worriedly. 'That would be my stomach Mokuba. I had no time for breakfast this morning. Sorry guys!' said Kaiba. 'Okay, get Kaiba some food and let's try that again!' ordered the director. 'A large chocolate muffin with an espresso coffee?' suggested Mokuba grinning. 'You read my mind little brother!' grinned Kaiba.

**Season 2 Episode 67**

'Congratulations on your- _hiccup!_- win Yugi. But it's a shame that- _hiccup!_- you won't have- _hiccup!_- Slifer for- _hiccup!_- long- _hiccup!-hiccup!-hiccup!_ Oh shit! Not the fucking- _hiccup!_- hiccups!' cried Kaiba. Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand. 'Come on big brother, I'll help you get rid of them.' he said. 'Thank you Moku- _hiccup!_ Thank y-_hiccup! _Tha-_hiccup!_' Kaiba hiccuped. 'You're welcome Seto.' grinned Mokuba.

**BEEP!**

Yami stopped the video and looked at Joey. 'You're right. Kaiba does have his moments.' said Yami. 'He does. He does. Are there any more outtakes?' asked Joey. Yami grinned at him. 'Yes there is. Should we watch some more?' he asked. 'Yes please!' grinned Joey.

**To Be Continued! Now guys, I have no idea whose bloopers I'm going to do next! Can you guys help me? Please leave your request in the reviews. The character who has the most requests will be the next to suffer with bloopers! Until then- please rate and review.**


	3. Bakura's Bloopers!

**Bakura's Bloopers!**

_**Hi everybody! It was close but I decided that the next chapter is going to be Bakura's Bloopers! I've also decided that I'm going to save Yugi/Yami till last. Always save the best for last in my opinion. Now I'd like to respond to a couple of comments:**_

_**WingedVampireGirl: Your wish has come true!**_

_**WhiteXTrainer00: I'll see what I can do. As soon as I get the rest of the chapters sorted out, I promise I'll make some Millenium World bloopers.**_

_**yugioh fan: why didn't I think of that? That's a brilliant idea! I'll definitely do some Dartz Bloopers! Watch out for them in the next few chapters! **_

_**MaziMe: Mai's Bloopers are up in the next chapter! I promise!**_

_**Khement-Egyptian Vampire: I can totally see Tristan doing that! That is definitely coming up in Tristan's Bloopers!**_

_**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: Don't worry, I promise you that Duke is coming up very soon!**_

_**LadyRitsu: Pegasus is up for bloopers no questions asked! Tea is as well but not until later on.**_

_**SparkleandDust: Here's Bakura for you! And Marik is coming up soon, I promise!**_

_**Now I'm ready to introduce to you...Bakura's Bloopers! Enjoy! I own nothing!**_

'Whose bloopers should we watch next Yami?' asked Joey. 'Well the next person on the list is none other than our dear friend Bakura. And he has a fair few outtakes, I must say.' answered Yami. 'Well what the hell are we waiting for? Roll the clip!' said Joey eagerly. Yami grinned and pressed the button.

**BEEP!**

**Bakura Bloopers**

**Season 1 Episode 12**

'What card do you look like- no identify with Yugi! Sorry can I do that again?' sniggered Ryou, sitting in front of the fire with the others. 'Okay from the top!' said the director.

**Season 1 Episode 13**

Bakura and Yami were playing a Shadow Game. 'This Shadow Game will continue later. But right now, I'm taking a break!' declared Bakura. 'Did somebody order a pizza?' shouted a delivery person. 'You're damn right I ordered pizza!' yelled Bakura. He grabbed the pizza box. 'Come to papa!' he grinned hungrily. He noticed Yami staring at him mouth drooling. 'Pharaoh get up off your arse and have some pizza!' yelled Bakura. 'Alright!' Yami Yugi snatched a slice and both Yamis devoured the pizza in 30 seconds flat.

**Season 1 Episode 18**

Yugi, Tea and Tristan were searching for Joey in the cave but stopped because Ryou had gone missing. Just then Ryou came screaming with a skeleton on his back! Everyone started running. 'Help! Get this thing off of- oh shit!' shouted Ryou. 'Guys stop! The skeleton broke in two!' he called. 'Cut!' yelled the director.

**Season 1 Episode 28**

Tristan, Ryou and Tea were sneaking through Pegasus' castle in order to get to the tower. Tristan had grabbed a rope and they were just moving forward when-

CRASH!

Tristan and Tea whipped around. Ryou had tripped and fallen face first into the suit of armour! 'Help!' he moaned.

**Season 1 Episode 37**

Yami Bakura and Tristan were trapped at the top of the stairwell. Tristan was carrying Mokuba on his back. Pegasus' goons were at the bottom of the stairwell.

'Ignorant mortals, this is far from over.' growled Yami Bakura. He took out his Dueling Deck. 'I'll show you what fate awaits- oh fuck!' he said. His cards slipped and scattered all over the place. Everyone burst out laughing. Mokuba opened his eyes and sniggered. 'And he's supposed to be an evil spirit?' he asked. 'Sometimes I wonder.' agreed Tristan.

**Season 2 Episode 70**

Marik was holding a weak-looking Ryou who had a bandage around his arm.

'I just found him lying on the ground...and his bandage is coming off!' said Marik. Ryou's bandage had come loose and was slipping off his arm. 'Oh shit! Hold on! Let me tie it and let's do that again!' said Ryou.

**Season 2 Episode 79**

Marik and Bakura were talking in the high clouds of Ryou's mind. Bakura was laughing at Marik.

'You must not be a strong enough duelist to win the disk yourself- no the _cards!_ Shit! Let me do that again!' said Bakura crossly. 'Mind your language Oh Great Evil Spirit.' warned Marik teasingly.

**BEEP!**

Bakura was dueling Bonz in the graveyard. Sid and Zygor were behind Bonz waiting for the duel to end. At the moment, Bakura was trapped in the Nightmare Steel Cage. And he had just drawn a card.

'Aw, disappointed that you can't move.' mocked Sid. 'On the contrary, I'm disappointed that this duel has to end and I wanted to...to...what's the word? Sorry!' he hissed.

**BEEP!**

'Now I activate Ecloplasm-no hold on!- Ectnopasma-no!- Exnopwasmar- argh!' he roared in frustration. 'Cut!' yelled the director.

**Season 2 Episode 81**

Bakura got into his room in the Battle City Blimp, and saw the food laid out, waiting for him. 'Alright! I'm fucking starving!' he declared, grabbing a steak and tearing it with his teeth ravenously.

**Season 2 Episode 83**

Bakura and Yami were facing each other in the first round of the Battle City semi-finals. Bakura drew a card.

'Now I activate my Destiny Board!' he declared, playing a card. But instead of the letter 'F' of the word 'FINAL', Bakura played the letter 'N'!

'I thought 'FINAL' started with 'F'!' said Yami Yugi. 'Damnit! let me do that again! Bloody hell!' yelled Bakura in anger. 'Okay from the top!' ordered the director.

**Season 2 Episode 95**

Mind-controlled Tea used the Millenium Ring to wake up Bakura. Bakura's eyes snapped open. He sat up in bed.

'Oooooh...' he moaned. 'I am the Evil Spirit of the Ring. Bow down to your master!' He got out of the bed and started walking around like a zombie. 'Ooooohhh...' he moaned evilly. Tea spluttered with laughter at the sight. Bakura grinned. 'Sorry, I couldn't resist!' he said.

**Season 2 Episode 96**

Bakura and Yami Marik were about to face each other in a duel. 'Don't be so sure. I know your strategy and your life- no your _deck!_ Let me do that again. Sorry.' said Bakura.

**BEEP!**

'That's right! I'm forcing you to draw the Ringed Dragon of Wa! No, the _Winged Dragon of Ra! _Damnit! Fucking hell!' yelled Bakura in anger. 'Language!' said Yami Marik.

**Season 2 Episode 97**

Bakura had just lost the duel against Yami Marik and was fading into the shadows. 'It means that I can't be destroyed. You haven't seen the last of me!' laughed Bakura as he faded away. Then- 'Oh I hated that! Let's do it again!' he said.

**BEEP!**

Yami stopped the videos and leaned back in his seat smugly. 'Now that was great!' said Joey. 'But Joey, there are even more bloopers waiting to be watched!' Yami told him. 'More bloopers?! Awright! Who's next?' said Joey eagerly.

**To Be Continued! Hope you all enjoyed Ryou/Bakura's Bloopers! As promised to MaziMe, next chapter is Mai's Bloopers! Until then- R&R!**


	4. Mai's Bloopers!

**Mai's Bloopers**

_**Hiya folks! It's time for the next installment of Yu-Gi-Oh Bloopers! But first, I'd like to respond to a few reviews.**_

_**Khemet-Egyptian Vampire: Absolutely! I am definitely doing Mahaad Bloopers, I promise!**_

_**yugioh fan: I will definitely use those ideas, they're awesome! And there will be Mahaad Bloopers, no doubt! But please more Dartz ideas! Please!**_

_**Priscilla: I will do some more pizza bloopers, coming up very soon, I promise!**_

_**SadAngel262: Tristan is coming up next!**_

_**futureauthor13: I will do minor characters as well as major characters. In fact, Mokuba is the next person to suffer after Tristan! Weevil and Rex are two perfect dunderheads to use as well! I'll play around with them absolutely!**_

_** 2010: Minor characters are definitely going to be used! I'm going to have loads of fun with Rex and Weevil...heh, heh, heh...**_

_**MaziMe: I hope you enjoy Mai's Bloopers!**_

_**Now, on with the chapter! Let's see poor Mai suffer! I own nothing!**_

'Now Joey, it's not only the male characters who make mistakes on the show- the ladies make mistakes too!' said Yami. 'Does Mai make mistakes?' asked Joey sweetly. 'Indeed! Should we watch them?' asked Yami. 'YES!' shouted Joey in excitement. 'Then let's roll the clip!' laughed Yami, pressing the button.

**Season 1 Episode 3**

Yugi and Joey were standing on the pier of the ship admiring the view when Mai Valentine came sauntering over. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here? I'm curious to meet the guy who defeated Pegasus-oh crap! It's Kaiba! Sorry!' said Mai. 'Yugi doesn't defeat Pegasus until episode 39. Would you like to have another go at it gorgeous?' asked Joey sweetly. Mai giggled and said 'Yes please, let's do that again.'

**Season 1 Episode 5**

Yugi and Weevil Underwood were dueling at Duelist Kingdom. So far, Yugi was in the lead. He had just wiped out Weevil's Insect Monsters. The gang was cheering for Yugi when Mai appeared. 'Please. Yugi doesn't have a chance against the...the... what champion are you again Weevil?' asked Mai. She couldn't remember the words! 'Regional! I'm Regional Champion!' called Weevil. 'Thank you! Let's do that again!' answered Mai.

**Season 1 Episode 6**

Mai and Joey were just about to duel. 'I gotta ask you one question Mai; why did you decide to take part in the tournament? Why do you duel?' asked Joey. 'For the perks. All the luxuries money can buy...and for sexy boys with messy blonde hair and a hot Brooklyn accent!' laughed Mai, winking at Joey. 'Ooh, you think I'm sexy, do you?' asked Joey, batting his eyes at Mai. 'Oh boy...' groaned Tristan.

**Season 1 Episode 11**

Joey and Rex Raptor were just about to duel. Mai and Rex had struck a deal beforehand- Rex beat Joey and then he gets to duel Mai afterwards. 'Remember Rex; you beat my little snooky-wookums-woo Joey Wheeler-' she started, grinning. 'I'm your WHAT?!' shouted Joey in shock. 'Are you ready to duel 'you little snooky-wookums-woo?' called Kaiba from behind the camera. 'STOP IT!' yelled Joey, blushing beetroot red. 'Oh come here, my little snooky-wookums-woo...' said Mai. 'I'm outta here!' shouted Joey, running away from the set.

**Season 1 Episode 25**

Yugi has just lost his duel against Kaiba and Mai had just met up with them. Tea had opted to duel for Yugi for the eight starchips that Mai owed him.

'Come on, be serious. An amateur like you wouldn't stand a chance in a duel with me. It's stupid-no _sweet_- that you want to stand up for Yugi! I'm so sorry. I need to do that again!' said Mai, spluttering.

**Season 1 Episode 31**

Joey was about to face Bandit Keith but he couldn't find the card he needed in order to take part in the duel. He banged his fists against the floor, weeping.

'Get up off the floor, Joey- and quit all your crying already, you look like a big baby!' said Mai crossly. Joey sniffled into his fist... but when he turned, he was actually sniggering. 'What is so funny?' asked Mai. 'I'm sorry, but you acting so angry is really funny! And really sexy!' spluttered Joey. 'Oh really? I'll show you sexy!' said Mai, stamping on his hand.

'YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW!' yelled Joey, sucking on his hand.

**Season 1 Episode 44**

Mai, Yugi and Joey were putting on their new costumes. Mai was prancing around her costume. 'A girl, like me could really get used to this kind of treatment!' she said. Yugi watched her in silence and awe. 'I should wear stuff like this more often; it'll make all the boys come running after me!' she laughed. Mai didn't notice Joey peeping out from behind his curtain, eyes watering, mouth trembling like a little dog.

**Season 1 Episode 45**

Mai, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba had just encountered the Five-Headed Dragon. The Big 5 had sent their dragon to attack Mokuba but Joey blocked it with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey had now faded away and Mai was sobbing for him. 'What kind of sick twisted game, are you playing?' she sobbed. 'Mai...I didn't know you loved me that much!' echoed Joey around them. 'Joey!' she said crossly.

**Season 2 Episode 54**

Yami and Tea were wandering around the town when they encountered Mai. 'What are you doing here?' asked Yami. 'I'm here for the tournament too! I'm guessing the host is someone with a lot of cash and an obnoxious attitude. I'm guessing it's Pegasus! Oops! I mean, I'm guessing it's _Kaiba! _I need to read over my script more often!' sighed Mai in frustration.

**Season 2 Episode 63**

Mai and Yugi waited for Joey in the town square. 'Hey guys!' called Joey, high-fiving Yugi, then spinning Mai around before catching her before she hit the ground. 'What? No flowers?' asked Mai, raising an eyebrow. 'Heh, heh!' said Joey before handing her a red rose with a flourish.

'May I have this dance?' he asked, cheekily bowing to Mai. Mai and Yugi and the rest of the crew laughed. 'Ooh, you're a sneaky fellow-but I suppose just this once!' laughed Mai. 'Let's do the tango!' smiled Joey. Nearby, Kaiba nudged Mokuba. 'Mokuba, get the camera! This is going to be interesting!' he whispered, grinning.

**Season 2 Episode 80**

The gang were all heading to the secret area where the Battle City finals were going to take place, when they had come across the actor, Jean-Claude Magnum who wanted to duel Mai in order to claim her hand in marraige. 'You should duel him Mai-but not to win.' said Joey. Mai sighed. 'Fine, but do me a favour and let Mr. Movie Boy borrow your Duel Deck- no your Duel _Disk, _sorry!' gasped Mai. Joey and Magnum laughed at that. 'Let me do that again, I'm sorry!' giggled Mai.

**BEEP!**

It was just after the duel and Magnum had just attempted to kidnap Mai, using his Ninja Master. Mai had broken free and had grabbed onto a pole to stop her from plummenting to her doom. 'Mai! Come on! Let go!' called Joey. 'No thanks Joey! I think I'll stay swinging for a little longer!' laughed Mai. She swung back and forth for a few more seconds. 'Come down crazy girl, you'll break your neck!' shouted Tristan. Mai let go of the pole and landed on top of Joey! 'OW! My ass!' complained Joey in pain. 'Aw, I'm sorry, little pookie-bear.' cooed Mai. 'Not pookie-bear! I am Joey!' shouted Joey while everyone else laughed.

**Season 2 Episode 90**

Mai was in a bad mood with Joey because he was acting like he didn't consider her one of his friends. As the balls started to bounce around for the selection of the next duel, Mai started to walk off. Joey had said that they would be rooting for her in her duel, but Mai said 'Don't bother. I don't need you guys to win. Besides, a black-haired knucklehead is getting on my nerves.' 'Really? Am I really that annoying Mai?' asked Mokuba. 'You said _black,_ not _blonde_!' said Yugi. Mai gasped. 'Oh my God! I'm sorry Mokuba! I meant Joey not you!' she said quickly. 'Humph!' pouted Mokuba, stalking off. 'I'll be right back!' said Kaiba, rushing off after the sulking Mokuba.

**Season 2 Episode 91 **

Mai was dueling against Marik and she had just obtained the Winged Dragon of Ra off of Marik. She had just summoned it to the field...but saw herself staring at a golden sphere floating above the dueling field. 'Is this supposed to be a dragon? Because all I can see is a giant ball.' said Mai. 'You don't see the dragon until the next episode.' reminded Marik. 'Oh yeah! Thanks for that, Evil Spirit. Now, let's do that again!' grinned Mai.

**Season 2 Episode 92**

Marik had just sent Mai to the Shadow Realm. She was trapped in an hourglass. Marik removed the Winged Dragon of Ra card and sand started falling around Mai. 'Agh!' gasped Mai. Then she growled in frustration. 'I think I got sand in my ear!' she said. 'Serves you right!' called Mokuba, laughing. 'Hey! I said I was sorry!' giggled Mai, pounding her fist against the glass.

**BEEP!**

Yami stopped the videos. 'Now that was a great show!' said Joey, smiling. 'Yes, indeed Joey- but there's more!' Yami told him. 'What? There's more?! Awright, whose next?' asked Joey. 'Let's have a look and see.' answered Yami.

**To Be Continued! Next chapter is...Tristan's Bloopers! I hope you all enjoyed Mai's Bloopers- especially MaziMe! Until next time...you all know what to do! R&R!**


	5. Tristan's Bloopers!

**Tristan's Bloopers!**

**Hello, hello, hello everybody! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but it took me a little while to get some inspiration for Tristan. But now, I'm up at 3 o' clock in the morning working on his bloopers! I'll be shattered in the morning-but it's worth it! Before I start this chapter, I'd like to answer a few reviews.**

**yugioh fan: Fantastic ideas! Those are definitely coming in Dartz's bloopers! Thank you so much!**

**psy-chic: I am going to do Yugi's bloopers. But not just yet. They will come up though. I promise!**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: I'm definitely going to put that suggestion for Tristan in the Virtual World bloopers! And Duke is coming up after Mokuba, no questions asked!**

**Guest: Look up Wrestlemania 21 Bloopers and you'll see where I got the inspiration for Bakura's pizza bloop! Plus, I will try to update at least every five days or one week maximum from now on.**

**Now, I'm decided that Season 3 bloopers are going to be in their own chapter called Virtual World Bloopers. I found it too stressful trying to put them in along with the rest of the outtakes. So I decided that they're going to have a chapter of their own. It'll come up soon!**

**I think we're all ready to begin Tristan's bloopers! Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

'Okay whose bloopers are next, Oh Great Pharaoh?' asked Joey, grinning. Yami looked throught the files. 'Next to suffer is...well what do you know? It's Tristan!' he answered. 'Tristan?! Awright!' yelled Joey delightedly. 'Let's get these videos started then!' said Yami. He pressed the button.

**BEEP!**

Tristan Bloopers

**Season 1 Episode 1**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were all in the Game Shop and Grandpa was showing them his rarest card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. 'Awesome.' said Joey. Tristan picked up the card...put grabbed it too hard from Grandpa's hand- and the card ripped right in two! 'Tristan, you overgrown buffoon!' yelled Joey. 'I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!' cried Tristan. 'That could be arranged.' growled Kaiba behind him.

**Season 1 Episode 4**

The ship had arrived at Duelist Kingdom and everyone was getting off. Tristan was walking as cautiously as possible. 'Geez Tristan, just act normal!' said Tea. 'I-am-not-Tristan. I-am-a-robot. Bleep-bleep-bleep-bloop.' said Tristan, walking stiffly, eyes wide open. 'Take-me-to-your-leader. 'Bleep-bleep-bloop-blop.' he said. Joey and Yugi sniggered with laughter at the sight.

**Season 1 Episode 7**

The gang were just after watching Joey defeat Mai in a duel- and now they were all bloody starving! Tristan had brought a survival guide. Then Joey sniffed out a wonderful smell of food! 'I think Joey's hallucinating.' said Tea. 'But don't forget Tea; it wasn't Joey's looks that beat Mai, it was his nose! No wait! It wasn't his _brains! _Sorry, let me restart that!' spluttered Tristan. 'Okay folks from the top!'

**Season 1 Episode 8**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had just seen Pegasus' guard, Kemo dragging a young boy away. Tristan grabbed Kemo and threw him to one side, but Kemo bounced back and next second, Tristan went flying into the air and landed-**BONK!**- on his butt. Suddenly when Tristan tried to stand up-

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP!_

Tristan froze and cautiously looked around. There was a massive rip down the back of his pants! 'Oh hell.' he murmured. Joey bit his cheeks, trying _very _hard not to laugh!

**Season 1 Episode 13**

Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura had just started playing a Shadow Game and Yami Yugi had just played Tristan's favorite card, Cyber Commander. But it's actually Tristan dressed up as his favorite monster. He looked down at his costume. 'Hey, hey, hey! Check out the six-pack!' he said, grinning. Then Tristan started prancing around the dueling field singing '_I'm bringing sexyback! Yeah!' _'No Tristan. Sexyback ran away screaming!' Yami Yugi told him.

**BEEP!**

Tristan had just been sent to the card graveyard. And he was looking down at his own gravestone. 'No, no, no! I am not dead! I am NOT dead!' he yelled. Then he saw the Reaper of the Cards flying straight towards him! Tristan stared at the monster in fear. 'Uh...Tristan? Look down!' called Mokuba from behind the camera. Tristan obliged...and turned bright red in the face.

Tristan had wet himself in sheer terror!

'I need to go to the bathroom.' he stammered.

**Season 1 Episode 15**

Yami Yugi had just defeated Panik and earned back Mai's stolen starchips. But Panik smashed down on his control panel. Fire went flying towards Yami and everybody jumped out of the way. But somebody didn't move in time.

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! My ass! My ass is on fire!' roared Tristan running around in circles. 'Drop and roll! Drop and roll!' yelled Kaiba off set. Tristan rolled around the ground in fright, while Bakura threw a bucket of water over him. At last the fire went out. Tristan lay in shock. 'I've heard of 'Sex on Fire' but never 'Ass on Fire.' said Mokuba.

**Season 1 Episode 28**

At Pegasus' castle, Tristan, Bakura and Tea were at the top of a tower. 'I can't believe your plan is to enter the tower from the outside.' moaned Tea. 'Yep. You wanted to avoid the- do I say 'goons' or 'guards' here?' asked Tristan. 'Guards.' called the director. 'Thanks.' called Tristan.

**Season 1 Episode 41**

The Duelist Kingdom tournament was officially over and everyone was outside. 'I just thought of somethin.' All the boats have left, so how are we supposed to get off this island?' asked Joey. Tristan yelped. 'We gotta hitch a ride! C'mon!' cried Joey. 'Wait for us Kaiba!' called Tristan. He started to run but-

'Aaaaaaaaaaah-OOF!' Tristan tripped on a loose rock and fell flat on his face...and Joey toppled over too! Kaiba and Mokuba looked back and laughed at the sight.

**Season 2 Episode 53**

Joey and Tristan were at school mopping the floors. Joey was telling Tristan all about Serenity and how she was getting her eye operation. 'Ah Serenity! The love of my life! The fire of my loins!' said Tristan dreamily. 'What was that?' asked Joey, eyebrow raised. 'Uh...' answered Tristan. Joey raised his mop. Tristan made a run for it-with his foot stuck in the bucket!- down the hall, Joey chasing after him with the mop. 'Get back here so I can marmalize ya!' yelled Joey. 'Run away!' screamed Tristan.

**Season 2 Episode 56**

Joey called his sister Serenity from the hospital-and Tristan answered the phone! 'I just thought I'd keep her company!' answered Tristan. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go and give your sister something special!' 'What's that?' asked Joey angrily. 'Heh, heh, heh.' laughed Tristan and then hung up. After that, Tristan went over to the girl and nudged up closer to Serenity. She took off her bandages grinning. 'Now where were we?' asked Tristan grinning. 'I can't watch.' groaned Kaiba, turning away from the set.

**Season 2 Episode 68**

Joey, Tristan and Tea had arrived at the Domino Aquarium and had noticed a sign advertising the day's Ocean World show with Mako Tsunami. 'Huh. Mako should be dueling not performing with Clamu. I mean Shamu! I need to stop watching _Spongebob!_' laughed Tristan. 'And away we go again!' said Joey.

**Season 2 Episode 81**

On the Battle City blimp, Tristan, Duke and Tea had crashed in on Joey and Serenity's room. After getting a little destructive, Tristan grabbed two soda cans and gave one to Joey. But when Joey opened the can-

'Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhh!'

Soda sprayed out all over Joey's face! Tristan roared with laughter. 'Ha, ha, ha! In your face!' he yelled. 'Why you little-?!' growled Joey. Tristan made a run for it!

**BEEP!**

Yami stopped the videos. Joey was beside himself with laughter. 'That...was...great!' he spluttered. 'Are there any more?' he asked. 'Lots Joey. Lots more.' answered Yami, smiling.

**To Be Continued! Next chapter is...Mokuba's Bloopers! I'll also have the next chapter of 'A Love Meant To Be' and 'Sleeping Mokuba' up very very soon. Until next time-R&R!**


	6. Mokuba's Bloopers!

**Mokuba's Bloopers!**

_**Hey fellow FanFiction writers and guest viewers! The next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bloopers is finally here! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, but I was suffering from lack of ideas. But finally, it's finished! But first to respond to a few reviews!**_

_**yugioh fan: those are fantastic Dartz bloopers! I am definitely using those in Dartz's chapter...which is coming up very, very VERY soon! **_

_**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: I'm really glad that you enjoyed it! More bloopers are up now!**_

_**FireRubyRPG9898: I'm so glad you love this story! These kind of reviews really make me happy! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy!**_

_**Now, I think we're ready for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bloopers! I own nothing associated with Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

'Oh man, Tristan's bloopers were amazin'! But let's see whose bloopers are next!' giggled Joey. Yami smirked and scrolled through the videos.

'Alright, we've already watched Seto Kaiba's bloopers. So now we're going to watch _Mokuba _Kaiba's bloopers.' he answered. 'Aw! Even the baby of the show makes mistakes sometimes!' cooed Joey. 'Well, _one _of the babies Joey!' laughed Yami and pressed the button.

**BEEP!**

**Mokuba Bloopers!**

**Season 1 Episode 1**

Mokuba had just watched in horror as Yami Yugi defeated Kaiba with Exodia.'No way! My brother always loses!' he cried. 'What?' said Kaiba in shock. 'Oops! I mean he never loses! He _never _loses! Please don't kill me!' yelled Mokuba. Kaiba just laughed. 'Ooh, I will. I'm gonna _tickle you _to death!' he said, pouncing on his little brother. Mokuba shrieked with laughter. 'Aw, I love brotherly love!' sighed Joey.

**Season 1 Episode 8**

'Seto! You'll have to leave now if you're gonna catch the boat to Battle City! No! Duelist Kingdom, damnit!' said Mokuba, kicking the door in frustration. Kaiba opened it. 'Battle City isn't till the next season. Wanna have another go little brother?' he asked. 'Yes.' answered Mokuba. 'Tell you what. Get it right this time, and I'll give you a cookie.' offered Kaiba. 'Deal!' shouted Mokuba grinning.

**Season 1 Episode 19**

Mokuba sat in his prison cell, chains on his ankles. He was staring at the picture of his brother in his locket. Just then, he looked up. His feet were shifting around awkwardly. 'Can you please get these chains off? They're hurting my legs!' he pleaded. The chains were unlocked and Mokuba started to scratch hard at his legs. They had dark red rings where the chains were and were really sore. 'Nasty!' gasped Tristan.

Kaiba grabbed his brother's wrists. 'No scratching.' he warned. Then he put some cream on Mokuba's legs to soothe the pain and itching, and wrapped his legs in bandages. 'That's better! Thank you Seto.' said Mokuba, kissing his brother on the cheek.

**Season 1 Episode 21**

Kaiba had finally found Mokuba and was about to free him from his cell but Pegasus had arrived. 'I am the only one who makes threats in my dungeon!' said Pegasus. His Millenium Eye began to glow and on cue Mokuba let out his cry. But the light was a little bit too bright. Mokuba couldn't see and suddenly-

BANG!

At last, the light faded and Kaiba looked into the cell, expecting to see Mokuba lying motionless on the floor. But instead, he saw Mokuba sitting on the floor, clutching his head. 'Ow...' he whimpered and poor Mokuba started crying. He had hit his head hard on the stone wall. Kaiba quickly unlocked the door and rush into the cell to hold his little brother. 'I'll get the compress.' said Pegasus, rushing off the set.

**Season 1 Episode 26**

Pegasus and Kaiba were just about to duel when Pegasus called for the motionless Mokuba. Mokuba walked out, arms out, blank eyes wide.

'Oooh...' he moaned. 'I am an evil zombie. I will eat your brains! Pegasus is a silly baby!' 'What did you say?' shouted Pegasus. 'But it's truuuuuuueeee! Pegasus is obsessed with toooooooooons!' moaned Mokuba. Everyone spluttered with laughter.

**BEEP!**

Pegasus was telling Kaiba that Mokuba would use Kaiba's new Duel Disk. While he was talking, one of Mokuba's eye contacts which he wore for the blank gaze fell out. Mokuba looked around for it and crawled around on the floor, searching. He was moving very close to the edge of the podium.

'Oh no!' yelled Kaiba. On the balcony, the gang gasped in horror. Kaiba jumped onto the podium, ran across the arena and grabbed Mokuba, just as he reached the edge. 'Phew!' breathed Yugi and Joey in relief. Kaiba held Mokuba tight. 'You must be more careful Mokuba!' he said sternly. 'Sorry Seto.' answered Mokuba.

**Season 1 Episode 44**

Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Mai were running through the Labyrinth Maze, following the little fairy. They encountered the princess, Edina who looked very much like Mokuba! Mokuba stared at Edina. Edina stared at him. 'Okay, this is scary.' said Mokuba to the cameras.

**BEEP!**

The battle scene on the castle battlements was about to begin. But Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. 'Mokuba come out of the closet!' called Mai. 'No way! I'm not wearing this thing!' yelled Mokuba. 'One...two...' started Yugi. 'Alright!'

Mokuba came out wearing the princess dress and tiara. Joey snickered and said 'My goodness! Who is this beauty? Your Highness!' He curtsied before Mokuba and-

BONK!

'OW!' yelled Joey, rubbing his head. Mokuba had hit him on the head with a baseball bat! 'Serves you bloody right!' laughed Mokuba in satisfaction.

**Season 2 Episode 55**

Kaiba was about to practice his new Duel Disk and Mokuba was watching him in the control panel. 'You're crazy if you go through this Seto! With the safeguards turned off, the monsters could be dangerous.' said Mokuba. 'Enough whining!' answered Kaiba. Mokuba pretended to cry at this, rubbing his eyes. 'Seto doesn't love me anymore!' he howled.

Kaiba watched this performance. 'I hate it when you make me feel guilty!' he said. Mokuba giggled. 'I'm sorry big brother! I couldn't resist!' he answered. Kaiba had to laugh at this. 'Alright, let's go again!'

**Season 2 Episode 58**

Joey was duelling against Esper Roba and had just found out that he was cheating! _Peep-peep-peep! _'Violation!' yelled Mokuba running after the Roba brothers. 'Freeze!' he shouted, sliding on his side. 'Gotcha!' Mokuba grabbed the boy's leg, causing him to fall. Mokuba sat up proudly, wiping his nose. 'Your brother will never duel in this town again.' he said. Then he noticed blood trickling out onto the ground. 'What the heck?' he asked, standing up. 'Uh, Mokuba, look down.' called Yami. Mokuba looked down and gasped. A piece of glass had got caught in his leg, cutting his jeans and his leg which was bleeding badly. Mokuba started to shake in horror at the sight, and turned deathly pale. Kaiba rushed on set and grabbed his brother before he collapsed. 'I'll be right back!' he said, carrying Mokuba off set.

**Season 2 Episode 70**

Yami and Kaiba were walking down the street when a Rare Hunter jumped out in front of them. 'What have you done with my friends?' asked Yami. 'That's for us to know-and Seto Kaiba, look who else is coming with us!' said the Rare Hunter. A helicopter appeared with something dangling on a rope. 'Big brother! Help me Seto! Help me please!' yelled Mokuba. Suddenly Yami yelled, 'The rope! It's breaking!' Quickly, the Rare Hunters in the helicopter started to pull up the rope. But they weren't quick enough! Mokuba screamed as he fell...right into Kaiba's waiting arms! 'It's alright, I've got you.' Kaiba whispered, rocking the boy gently. 'We're gonna need a stronger rope.' Yami said to the director.

**Season 2 Episode 95**

Mokuba led Kaiba into the computer room where he had been working on translating the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra. 'I'm pretty close but for some reason the network is...um...um...I forget Seto! I forget!' cried Mokuba. 'Deep breaths little one. Deep breaths.' Kaiba told him. In...and out. 'That's it. Now, let's try that again.' said Kaiba. 'Okay.' answered Mokuba.

**Season 2 Episode 97**

Kaiba was working at his computer. Mokuba was sleeping in a chair, wrapped in his brother's coat. He woke up and noticed his brother working. 'Seto, what are you doing up? Even you need some sleep. There's another round of finals tomorrow.' he said. 'I'm aware of that Mokuba. That's exactly what I'm preparing for.' answered Kaiba. He stood up and grabbed his coat-but Mokuba hung onto it. 'No!' 'Mokuba, we're supposed to go out to the control room now.' hissed Kaiba. 'But your coat is so lovely and warm!' whined Mokuba, rubbing his cheek against it. Kaiba chuckled at that. 'What am I going to do with you?' he asked. 'I honestly have no idea!' laughed Mokuba.

**BEEP!**

Yami stopped the videos. 'Poor little Mokuba. Still at least he has Kaiba to help him!' said Joey. 'Yes indeed. Now let's see who's next.' answered Yami. 'More bloopers! Bloopermania!' said Joey eagerly.

**To Be Continued! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is...Duke's Bloopers! I need a few ideas with his though! But until next time-R&R!**


	7. Duke's Bloopers!

**Duke's Bloopers!**

_**Hello everybody! I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, but I had no ideas for Duke's Bloopers at all recently. But at last, this chapter is ready for reading. But first, to respond to a few reviews.**_

_**Khemet-Egyptian Vampire: That idea is definitely coming up in Yami's Bloopers! Thanks a lot!**_

_**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: Your wish has come true! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**SadAngel262: I'm saving Yami's Bloopers till last, but your idea for Duke is coming up in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**MaziMe: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**yugioh fan: I love you, you make the greatest Dartz Bloopers ever! His chapter's coming up soon! Thank you so much and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Anonymous: Pegasus will be up soon! And as for Kemo... an excellent idea! Thanks!**_

_**WhiteXTrainer00: Aw, I definitely agree with that! Glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Now, I think we're ready to begin this latest (and incredibly late) chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bloopers! I own nothing! And when I say nothing, I mean nothing!**_

'Come on, come on, come on! Whose bloopers are next?!' asked Joey eagerly. Yami scrolled through the files and smiled. 'Stop bouncing in your seat Joey! Next to suffer is...Duke Devlin!' he announced. 'Oh yeah! Roll the clip!' shouted Joey. Yami pressed the button.

**BEEP!**

**Duke Bloopers**

**Season 1 Episode 46**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked into the classroom to see Duke Devlin showing off to a crowd of admiring girls. Duke came over to them.

'Yugi Moto. I've heard all about your Droolist Kingdom- Droolist? Sorry!' spluttered Duke. Joey and Tristan giggled. 'Okay, let me do that again.' said Duke.

**BEEP!**

Joey was changed into his dog costume. Duke was now flicking dice at Joey's head. 'You're a dog now- you don't say 'ouch', you say 'woof, woof'.' said Duke, flicking another dice, which missed Joey and flew off set.

'OW!' yelled a voice.

Kaiba came stomping on set, clutching his forehead. 'Alright, who threw that dice at me?' he demanded. Duke went pale. Suddenly he was off set, running for his life! 'Get back here, you weasel!' yelled Kaiba, chasing after him. 'Run away!' screamed Duke.

**Season 1 Episode 47**

Duke and Yami were about to play Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke was explaining the rules to Yami. He rolled his three dice. 'The star shaped crests are summoning crests, and since I've rolled two of them, I can summon-mon-mon a monster. Can I start again? 'Summon-mon-mon a monster' doesn't sound very professional.' said Duke. 'Alright from the top!' called the director.

**BEEP!**

Duke rolled his dice and summoned yet another monster. He destroyed one of Yami's heart crests. He laughed happily and started dancing to celebrate. _'I'm bringin' sexyback! You know, you know, don't know how to act!' _he sang, dancing around his podium and wiggling his ass. Suddenly- _phht!_- a dart hit Duke in the neck and he fell unconsious!

'Thank you.' said Kaiba, passing the shooter back to the prop manager.

**Season 2 Episode 76**

Tristan and Serenity were being chased by Marik's Rare Hunters and were know cornered in an alleyway. One of them had grabbed Serenity by the arm, when suddenly a die hit the Rare Hunter on the forehead. 'And there's more than that you pervert.' said Duke. 'Cut!' called the director. 'Duke, this is 4Kids, you can't say 'pervert.' said Tristan. 'I know that Tristan. But if you think I'm gonna let one of these robed freaks grab my Serenity, then you're sorely mistaken!' answered Duke. 'Hey! She's not _your _Serenity! She's mine!' yelled Tristan. 'We'll see about that!' shouted Duke. The two boys started fighting each other, Serenity making a run for it when suddenly-

_Phht! Phht!_

Two more darts hit both Tristan and Duke, knocking them both unconcious. 'And bullseye! Excellent shot little brother!' said Kaiba, ruffling Mokuba's hair. Mokuba smiled and took a bow.

**Season 1 Episode 77**

Tristan, Serenity and Duke were searching for the others. Tristan had told a duelist to take a hike and turned to Duke and Serenity. They were supposed to be holding hands- but _they were kissing!_ Tristan fainted in shock. 'Duke, you little- let me at 'em! I'm gonna kill him!' yelled Joey, trying to run but Yugi and Kaiba were holding him back. 'It's cool. We've got this.' said Rebecca. She and Mokuba were holding large buckets of water...

Suddenly Duke and Serenity were drenched in icy cold water! 'You little monkeys! Come here the both of you so I can kill you!' roared Duke. Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other and grinned. 'You'll have to catch us first!' said Mokuba to Duke before he and Rebecca ran for it! 'Get back here!' yelled Duke, running after them. 'Run for it Mokuba!' called Kaiba.

**Season 2 Episode 80**

The gang, along with Mai Valentine were on their way to the Battle City Finals, when they ran into the famous Hollywood actor, Jean-Claude Magnum who wanted to marry Mai. 'Why would Mai want to duel this guy?' asked Tristan. 'Don't forget that Jean-Claude Magnum is a haiku expert. What? No! Damnit! He's a _kung-fu _expert! Note to self- learn my script!' said Duke. The others just laughed. 'What is a haiku anyway?' asked Duke.

**Season 2 Episode 84**

Yugi had just defeated Bakura in the first round of the Battle City Finals. Bakura was badly injured and the gang had just put him to bed in his room. 'He needs rest, but we need to land this chimp- _blimp_. I'm sorry.' said Duke, covering his face with his hands. Everyone spluttered with giggles. 'Ooh, ooh, ooh! I am Duke Devlin! And I am a chimp! Ooh, ooh, ooh!' said Tristan, smacking his lips and jumping around like a monkey. 'And I thought Wheeler was a monkey!' said Kaiba.

**Season 2 Episode 85**

Tristan and Duke were on top of the blimp, looking around the dueling arena. 'There's nothing up here but hot hair- all of it coming from you.' said Duke. 'Really? You really think my hair is hot?' asked Tristan in surprise. 'No, your hair is just like a giant brown arrow. I meant to say hot air.' answered Duke. 'My hair is _not _like a giant brown arrow! You're one to talk with all those black darts in your hair!' snapped Tristan. The two erupted in a fight.

Mokuba and Rebecca watched on the sidelines. 'I never knew boys could be so vain.' said Rebecca. 'Well those two are anyway- especially about their hair.' answered Mokuba. 'Are you vain about your hair Mokuba?' asked Rebecca. 'Becky, you don't know how loud I scream everyday whenever Seto brushes _my _hair!' grinned Mokuba.

**BEEP!**

Duke and Tristan had both slipped and were now hanging on for dear life on the side of the blimp! Duke was in the most trouble. 'Hhmmm, nice view. Hey, I can see my house from here!' he said, grinning. 'You're crazy Devlin.' said Tristan, looking down at his friend/opponent for Serenity's heart.

**Season 2 Episode 92**

Mai had just been sent to the Shadow Realm by Marik and was watching everybody playing on the beach. Duke was lounging in a rubber ring. Suddenly he was pulled down underwater. He jumped back up again and smirked at Tristan who was emerging from the water. Duke started to get out of the water when everybody started laughing. 'Duke- look down!' said Yugi. Duke obliged- and quickly wrapped the rubber ring around himself. His trunks were gone! 'Looking for these?' asked Tristan, waving Duke's swimming trunks around. 'Turn the camera off.' said Kaiba, covering the lens with his hand.

**BEEP!**

Yami stopped the videos. Joey had tears of laughter running down his face. 'That was amazin'!' he said happily. 'And there's more to come.' added Yami. 'Get your computer ready then Yami! Bloopers- here we come!' grinned Joey.

**To Be Continued! Next chapter...Marik's Bloopers! I'll try my best to update sooner than last time, I promise. Until next time- R&R!**


End file.
